1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal processing, and more specifically to signal encoding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Previous digital video systems utilize encoding of binary video and audio data for communicating the data. These previous systems utilized dedicated communication paths for this encoded information to avoid having to utilize the CPU bus of the system and degrade the performance of both the CPU and the speed of the communication.
However, these previous systems are becoming more complex, utilizing increasing numbers of dedicated path for the communication of encoded data. The increased numbers of dedicated paths cause an increased complexity to the system design and routing of the communications. This increased complexity and routing often requires additional circuitry and causes an increase in the cost of designing and assembling the system.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs through a method and apparatus for signal processing. The present method and apparatus provide for an encoded signal with an encoder receiving a first external encoded signal with the encoder; receiving a first external unencoded signal with the encoder; receiving an external selection signal with the encoder; encoding the first external unencoded signal with the encoder to generate a first internal encoded signal; and internally routing within the encoder one of the first external encoded signal and the first internal encoded signal to an output of the encoder in response to the external selection signal.
The method and apparatus further provide for an encoder having a first input configured to receive a first external encoded signal; a second input configured to receive a first external unencoded signal; a selection input configured to receive an external selection signal; an encoding stage configured to encode the first external unencoded signal to generate a first internal encoded signal; and a selection stage responsive to the external selection signal, wherein the selection stage is configured to internally route within the encoder one of the first external encoded signal and the first internal encoded signal to an output of the encoder.
The method and apparatus further provide for an encoder having a first input configured to receive a first external encoded signal; a second input configured to receive a first external unencoded signal; a selection input configured to receive an external selection signal; means for encoding the first external unencoded signal to generate a first internal encoded signal; and means responsive to the external selection signal for internally routing within the encoder one of the first external encoded signal and the first internal encoded signal to an output of the encoder.